


Teddy Bear Doctor

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CG!Victor, Diapers, Finger Painting, Fluff, Hoshi the Teddy, Little!Yuuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Teddy Bear Doctors (Supernatural), Teddy Bears, The dreaded washing machine, Victor is a certified Teddy Bear Doctor, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri busts out the finger paints. Victor ends up busting out the Teddy Bear First Aid Kit.





	Teddy Bear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPowerRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/gifts).



> There's art for this fic! Done by myself! Check it out:   
> https://dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet.tumblr.com/post/184807380097/sneak-peek-for-new-fic-coming-out-its-been-a

The day had started so nicely. Yuuri woke up and got out of bed with only minimal complaints. Victor managed to carry both of their skate bags and a cup of coffee without dropping anything on their way to the ice rink to practice. Yuuri mastered a jump that was giving him a lot of trouble. They came home and took a nap after showering. 

It was all going so well. 

Yuuri woke up feeling little. Victor could tell just by his face when his darling eyes fluttered open. Yuuri's shy smile only proved his point. 

"Good afternoon, little one." Victor cooed as he brushed away a strand of hair from Yuuri's eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh..." Yuuri answered quietly as his stomach growled. He blushed and burried his face intonthe blankets to hide it. Victor wondered how he ever got so lucky to have a man so beautiful to call his husband. 

"Well I believe this calls for some lunch. What do you want baby boy?" Victor asked knowing it would either be mini sandwiches or chicken nuggets. However, it seemed Yuuri wanted to go outside the norm today as he peeked his head up and spoke. " Want pancakes!" 

Victor couldn't help but chuckle. "Pancakes? For lunch?" 

Yuuri's excitement wasn't dampered at all. "Mhm! Pancakes! But the little ones. Y'know starfish pancakes!"

"You mean sand dollar, darling?" Victor asked patiently. 

"Mhm!" Yuuri nodded quickly as he sat up. "We go now?" 

Victor followed his lead and sat up as well, kicking the sheets away and off hid legs. "Let's get you set up with your legos and some cartoons while I cook, sweetheart." 

Imediately Yuuri's demeanor changed. His face fell a little bit and he drew his arms closer to himself. 

"Yuuri....what's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Victor asked walking around to the other side of the room and wrapping the little in his arms. Yuuri snuggled in even as he shook his head. 

"...Daddy...can I..." He trailed off. 

Victor almost sighed in relief. Yuuri wasn't sick or hurt. He was just feeling too shy to ask for something. Victor had thought they had gotten passed that but clearly they hadn't. "What is it, baby. Tell daddy what you want."

"Can I...play with my finger paints?" Yuuri asked nervously. The finger paints were a gift from Yurio last time he had stopped by for a play date. Yuuri had only played with them once before and that artwork was still hanging on the fridge to be seen by all who went into the kitchen. 

"Okay, Yuuri. But only because you've been such a good boy lately. Go put on some of your play clothes while I set it up." 

The little took off into the walk in closet at top speed to get dressed. Victor smiled the entire way to the kitchen and pulled out a large tarp he had bought for this reason specifically. While he trusted Yuuri not to make a hugr mess, he knew little boys could sometimes get carried away.

Tarp laid out, Victor retreived a large piece of paper and the paints from their play room. Those put out as well, Victor made sure Yuuri's favorite cartoons would be playing for the next couple of hours so that he didn't get bored as fast. Finally, with that done, he returned to the bedroom to see Yuuri emerging in an old pair of sleep shorts as well as a faded green t-shirt with a dinosaur on it. In his arms he held his beloved stuffed panda named Hoshi with him. 

"Oh, hun. I think we should leave Hoshi in here so he doesn't get dirty." Victor warned as he reached for the bear. Yuuri's whimper stopped him in his tracks. 

"Can't...can't Hoshi sit on the couch and watch? I won't play with him I promise. I just don't want him to feel left out." He asked quietly. 

Victor was such a pushover for Yuuri. "Alright. But only if he stays on the couch. If he gets paint on him he'd have to take a bath in the washing machine."

Yuuri squealed and ran over to hug Victor. "Thank you, Daddy!" 

He then ran passed the Russian man to see all his supplies set out and ready. Hoshi very carefully took his place on the couch with several pillows to support his back to watch Yuuri paint. That done and a few paper towels nearby to clean up if he got to crazy with the paint, Yuuri dug in. First, the little boy decided to paint Makkachin who was resting peacefully in his bed. Despite the ruckus Yuuri made coming in. 

It was then that Victor felt confident enough to head into the kitchen to start on pancakes for lunch. He tried his hand at making little cartoon characters as well, but they were a lot harder than it looked online. Eventually settling for plain shaped circle pancakes instead.

About 30 minutes later, he had a plate full of tiny pancakes ready for little Yuuri's consumption. He took time to carefully arange them in a spiral onto Yuuri's little boy plate as well as adding a small cup filled with syrup for dipping. 

Carrying a tray with the food into the living room, he saw Yuuri putting rhe finishing touches onto a painting of Makkachin. It looked adorable especially with Yuuri's arms practically covered in paint. When the little boy looked up to watch Victor enter, said silver haired man could see a splotch of pink paint smeared across his nose. 

"Face itchy, darling?" Victor said as he put the tray down and grabbed his phone. Yuuri posed with his painting while smiling widely before speaking. "How did you know?!"

"Daddies are psychic." Victor said scandalously and stopped Yuuri from reaching for the food. "Not yet. Go wash your hands first."

"Oh! Right!" Yuuri stood up and scampered off to the bathroom. 

"With soap!" Victor reminded. The paint was non toxic, but Victor didn't want to risk it staining the Japanese boy's skin. 

When Yuuri returned, his hands and half his forearms were clean of paint. Even under his fingernails. Victor praised him as he sat back down on the tarp and reached for his food once more. Unhindered this time, he took a tiny pancake and shoved it in the sugary syrup before dropping it in his mouth. Already there was a drop of syrup running down his chin. Victor just smiled peacefully as he ate his own breakfast/lunch. There would be plenty of time for bathtime after.

Yuuri continued eating only stopping to ask for milk. Victor put his plate down and got up to fetch Yuuri's sippy cup from the bedroom and fill it with cool milk. Yuuri hummed happily and took a second to sip a few swallows of milk before returning to his food. "Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweet boy." Victor returned. 

The rest of the meal passed without incident and soon Victor was sending Yuuri back to the bathroom to potty and wash his hands again before he could start on a new masterpiece. However, disaster struck.

As Yuuri was coming back, his hip bumped into the side of the couch shaking it a bit enough for Hoshi to wobble in his place and fall forward. The poor bear fell right on Yuuri's still wet painting, immediately getting paint on his white and black fur. 

"No!" Yuuri cried out as he ran over and picked the bear up. It was too late. The damage was done. "Oh no..." Yuuri said with a sniffle. 

Victor was quick to step in then. "Hey, it's okay little boy. Hoshi's gonna be fine. He just needs a bath and then he'll be good as new!" 

Yuuri's lips poked out in a prominent pout as a reminder that he was close to a breakdown. "Pwomise?" He mumbled. 

"I promise, sweetie. Come on. Let's bring him to the washing machine." Victor coaxed gently. 

Yuuri followed a step behind him into the wash room. He carefully placed Hoshi into the front loading washing machine and let Victor close the door. "Will he be scared?" Yuuri asked sadly. 

"Not at all! The washing machine is like a slip and slide for stuffies! They love it!" Victor assured as he poured soap into the compartment and turned the machine on.

"Okay..." Yuuri said reluctantly. "I don't want to paint anymore." 

Victor kissed his forehead with a sad smile. "Okay. We can clean up. Then you can have a bath like Hoshi and you'll both be extra clean." 

The idea of a bath perked Yuuri up and he smiled shyly. "Bubbles?" 

"Bubbles." Victor agreed and smiled wider as Yuuri cheered. 

Victor allowed Yuuri to fill the tub while he put the paint things away. Yuuri was stripping his clothes off when he came back and Victor added those to the hamper.

Victor watched Yuuri play until he heard the washing machine buzz signifying the end of the cycle. "Alright. Time to get out. The sooner we get you dressed the sooner we can put Hoshi in the dryer."

This put a little hustle in Yuuri's movements as he readily drained the tub and let Victor wrap him in a towel. He seemed to be feeling a little smaller than before his bath as he asked for his dinosaur feetie pajamas upon getting to their bedroom. Victor nodded and laid him down on the bed as he grabbed not only the onesie, but the box containing diaper supplies. 

Placing the towel under Yuuri's bottom, Victor coaxed him to raise his hips once more for the diaper. Having had plenty of practice he had it centered correctly on the first try. Next came the cream Victor used to make sure Yuuri never got a rash. He gently spread it liberally around Yuuri's privates and wiped his hand on the towel under said little boy. Then came a generous sprinkle of baby powder before he taped the diaper up. It was one of the custom ones Victor ordered with little snowflakes printed on the front that would disappear when wet. Finally, after Victor wiped off the excess baby power on Yuuri's thighs, he helped Yuuri slip his legs into the feets on the suit. With gentle coaxing, Yuuri stood up so that Victor could zip up with front of the pajamas. Yuuri snuggled closer to Victor feeling completely little and vulnerable.

His daddy allowed it for a few extra minutes before he mentioned Hoshi waiting to be dried. "'Kay, daddy. We go dry Hoshi." Yuuri relented and followed Victor to the wash room. He allowed his little boy to reach into the washing machine to pull Hoshi out. Yuuri held the panda up for inspection immediately. The bear was a little heavier after soaking up water but there was no sign of any staining or paint anywhere. And he smelled like fresh lavender soap. 

Yuuri had to keep himself from hugging the bear as he gently set him in the dryer much like last time. And let Victor close the door. "He'll be dry soon, little one. For now, how about we cuddle on the couch with a movie until then." 

Yuuri nodded and grabbed into Victor's shirt to be led away.

They settled for watching Tangled until the dryer buzzed. Victor laid across the couch with Yuuri curled up on top of him. A quick reach into the drawer of the table by the couch and the caregiver pulled out a pacifier with a protective cover over the rubber teat. It came off with a click and Yuuri accepted it immediately into his mouth. Yuuri barely paid attention to the movie. Only reacting when Victor started singing the songs to him in a quiet soothing voice. 

It was at the part when Repunzel saved Eugene from drowning when the dryer buzzed. Yuuri's daddy immediately paused the movie and helped him sit up before they walked into the wash room for the third time that day. Yuuri reached into the dryer and smiled when he pulled out a soft and fluffy clean Hoshi. However, a little plink was heard as something hard fell onto the floor. Yuuri looked down and picked it up curiously. 

It was black and looked to be half of a dome shape. Almost like a plastic ey- Yuuri froze and slowly looked over to Hoshi. Just as he suspected, one of Hoshi eyes had fallen out in the dryer and cracked in half leaving the bear without an eye and stuffing peaking out from the hole left.

"Daddy." Yuuri whimpered sadly as he showed the bear to Victor who gasped and got a sad look. 

"Oh no. Hoshi had a little accident in the dryer." Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay little one. We can fix this." 

Yuuri had started to cry quietly into his Daddy's chest. "H-how?" He stuttered between sobs. The eye was cracked and the other piece was nowhere to be found. 

"All daddy's have a teddy bear first aid kit, silly boy." Victor cooed fondly. 

Yuuri looked down at Hoshi sadly. Victor had used a first aid kit on him before. Something told Yuuri a bandaid wouldn't fix this. When he told Victor as much he received a chuckle. 

"Not a human first aid kit. A teddy bear first aid it. It has everything we need to fic little Hoshi so he'll be good as new." Victor explained. "I have one in the room. Let's bring Hoshi there and get him fixed up." 

Victor didn't let go of him. Instead, he grabbed Yuuri's hand and led him to their bedroom once more. He let go for a minute to go into the closet and come out with a white box that looked a lot like a human first aid kit. This one however, had the words Teddy Bear written on the front in red marker. 

Opening it up, Victor pulled out a white face mask and slipped it on. "My name is Victor Nikiforov and I will be your doctor today. Which one of you is the patient today?" 

Yuuri couldn't help but giggle as he saw how silly Victor was being. Still, he sat down on the bed while Victor took to the floor for more space to spread out the supplies. "Hoshi's tha patient, silly daddy." 

Victor was smiling behind the mask as he held up a card. "Well it's a good thing I'm teddy bear certified." He held out the card for Yuuri to take. 

The card was handmade but laminated. There was a cute doodle of a teddy with a bandaid on it's paw and Victor's name written right by it.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Victor asked as he took the card back. 

Yuuri bit his lip held Hoshi out for inspection. "Hoshi's eye gone. Fell out in the dryer."

Victor nodded seriously. "Well in this case we need a teddy eye transplant. Lucky for you I have a wide collection of eyes to choose from." He reached in and pulled out a small jar with many different color, shape, and sized buttons. "Have a look and pick one out while I get the patient ready." 

They traded each other and Victor rested the bear in his lap while Yuuri looked through the jar. 

Victor held up a grey bottle with a spray top. "This here is Teddy Bear Boo-Boo Spray. It makes it so that Hoshi doesn't feel a thing while we fix him up." He waited for Yuuri's nod before he sprayed a little onto the open hole. "There we go. Have you picked out an eye?" 

Yuuri nodded and held up a large round button. It was almost the exact size of the other eye. He handed it over to Victor and watched anxiously.

Victor threaded a needle and tied it off securely. He had plenty of practice sewing before and this was no different. First off, he stitched a simple X over Hoshi's missing eye to close the hole. Then he slipped the button on easily. He passed the needle through the button and into the stuffy a few times before looping it around, tying it off, and cutting the end with scissors. 

"There we go! Eye successfully transplanted! Now," Victor reached back into the kit and pulled out a black piece of cloth. It was an eyepatch. But small enough to fit on a teddy bear. Victor carefully slid it onto the bear and secured it over his eye gently. "I recommend he keeps it overed to rest for one whole day." Victor told Yuuri before reaching back into the kit. 

Yuuri looked confused as Victor pulled out a purple and pink wand with a star at the tip. "Wha's that?" He asked. 

"This is a magic healing wand! It'll make sure Hoshi's new eye never falls out!" Viktor gave it a small wave over the bear before tapping his eye gently. "And there we go! Your friend was very brave and so were you! I think that deserves a lollipop." 

As if out of nowhere Victor pulled out a small sucker and handed it to Yuuri. The boy smiled shyly before speaking. "Does Hoshi get one?" 

"But Teddy Bears are alergic to lollipops, sweet boy." Victor said knowing exactly where this was going. 

"Can I have his?" Yuuri asked innocently. 

Victor laughed loudly and held out another sucker. "Well I cannot argue with that logic." 

Yuuri grabbed it and smiled widely. "Thank you Doctor Daddy!" He said happily. 

"You are welcome. As for payment. I request two kisses." Victor pulled off his mask and pointed to his lips. 

Yuuri wasted no time dropping down to the ground and giving Victor two pecks on his lips.

"I love you Doctor Daddy!" Yuuri said brightly. "Big extra lots." 

"I love you too, sweet boy. Bigger extra lots."


End file.
